


Benjen's Home!

by tigereyes45



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, One-Shot, Party, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 23:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12352899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigereyes45/pseuds/tigereyes45
Summary: Another take on the short scene we have of Benjen being back at Winterfell during King Robert's visit. In which we hear Benjen's thoughts over everything and see how two brother still hold their bonds.





	Benjen's Home!

A long ride that ended well. Cold crisp air that held a warmth the wall never felt. Even in the summer he was sure it was a bitter crisp. If he ever saw a day without summer on the wall while at the wall. Benjen knew his chances were slim, for he has served many years, and knew men did not last long upon it. He often wonders if he would even live long enough to see another winter, or even just his nephew’s arrival to the wall.

Benjen knew the Lannisters were to have arrived by now, and even though Robert was among them Benjen knew well that he would be of little help to Eddard during the visit. A stag surrounded by lions fairs poorly indeed. His heart goes out to his older brother who no doubt would be having the time of his life attempting to manage some semblance of peace in the chaos of company.

The castle was a welcoming sight as he slows his horse and enjoys the view for a few moments more. A soft snow from hours ago lies on top of the barracks and roofs. A welcoming silence broken by voices that sound quiet from the distance. Everytime he saw this scene it felt like he was coming home, yet that was the home of a younger boy long since gone. His oaths bound him tightly to the wall, but memories can dwell just as strong within a man. This he knew as fact.

Clangs break through the soft mass of voices he can hear. A look towards his right and he spots the source. The young bastard named Snow, pounding away. The boy held a control to his actions that may have been confused for skill by others, but Benjen knew his nephew well. He was angry and venting. His strikes were unrefined and while they were controlled they were not precise.

“I think it’s dead.” He calls out bringing his horse to a stop.

“Uncle Benjen!” Jon cheers and for a moment Benjen sees the young lad he had known a few years ago. Jon was taller now, more sullen as well if Ned’s letters were to be believed. Dark brown hair, a lean face, and those grey eyes declare him as much of a Stark as Benjen. Yes his nephew was growing fast, and becoming more handsome. Benjen notes that he looks more like Brandon of perhaps his beauty shares that of their sister’s, Lyanna. Eddard definitely shines the least through the boy, besides himself.

“I better go save Ned from his guests.”Benjen excuses himself from his nephew. Slipping into the familar hall Benjen takes not of how it still looks the same as it always did, even with the festivities going on. Benjen knew where everything was and would be. Eddard never really liked change. So it was never altered too much. Carefully, without notice, Benjen holds his hand to the wall, trying to blend in until he could reach his brother. A hand on his shoulder tells him it was not enough. As he turns to see who has found him, Benjen realizes it is the one he had been seeking out.

“It’s good to see you again.” A smile. Warm, and familiar. Benjen remembers growing up and seeing a much younger, less tamed version of that smile. The one before  him was just a ghost of the one he had known, but a ghost Benjen had known well.

Without hesitation the brothers hug. It was nice. Rarely on the wall did the men show each other such affection. Yet for Benjen who had grown up with Eddard and Lyanna, he had never been one to have to hide his emotions. That was a lesson the loss of family had taught him, and a trick he used well on the wall.

“It is good to see you again.” Benjen admits and Eddard’s smile grows a little more familiar. A little more real, Benjen thought.

“How was the journey?” Eddard asks out of politeness. There was a dark look in his eyes as he asks the question.

“It was peaceful compared to my trips over the wall.” Benjen replies. The closest he can really get to joking.

It was then that Ned asked the question he had so obviously. It was about the deserter he had beheaded and the rumors of white walkers returns. Benjen felt the need to confirm Eddard’s hopes of them all being false but with what he had seen, a change would be coming this winter. Benjen tells his brother the truth. Or as much of the truth he can tell. There was no confirmation over his fears, but there were many things beyond the wall he has seen that many would believe to be simple children's stories.

“Uncle Benjen.” A smiling, gleeful Robb pulls on his shoulder so that he could give his uncle a hug.

“Robb, gotten bigger I see. You look stronger too.” He pats his nephew’s sides.

“That’s what happens when you leave for the wall.” Robb jokes with his uncle. Benjen did not miss the look shared between the father and son. Clearly there were still some unresolved issues about Jon’s determination to join the night’s watch.

“It is a price I must pay. A greater duty call my name, and it is not babysitting young direwolves like you.” Benjen jokes grabbing his nephew by the collar of his shirt. For a boy no older than fourteen he made it very clear what he thought his father should do.

Ned shakes his head and dismisses his son whom was reluctant to leave. His grey eyes hold a sadness within them that Benjen had not seen since his return from the war. “I have tried to treat the boy right.” He swears. Benjen wonders how often had Eddard considered giving Snow the name of Stark. Or how often he and Cat had fought over him. If Benjen were to take the child away he would be no safer on the wall, but Ned would have less trouble from his wife. Benjen likes Cat, but he knew the woman held grudges well.

“The Tully’s may be known for putting family first, but I think you have done well with the boy. The best you could have done at least. He holds the Stark blood well. The title of bastard, not so much.” Benjen laughs but Ned simply shakes his head at his brother’s jokes.

“Come now Eddard.” He wraps his arms around his brother’s shoulders and leads the man out of the party. “Tell me true.” Benjen begins looking at him straight in the eye. “Do you love the boy? Did you love his mother?”

“Yes.” Eddard answers and once again Benjen sees the ghost of the soldier his brother once was. Benjen had not expected any other answer. The fact he cared for Jon so much that he kept the mother a secret, even from Robert, Cat, and himself, well that spoke volumes to the man of black.

“Then don’t stop Ned. You have done well. Continue to do so, and if he truly wishes to join the wall, then he shall join me and my brothers. There is always a place for him there. It becomes home for many of us. He’ll learn to earn his place, and will eventually as long as he is smart come to appreciate all you have done for him. Even if you may think it was never enough.” Benjen says comforting the older man.

A small smile ghosts Eddard’s lips before the man wipes it away. Benjen recalls a phrase he had been told by someone growing up. The Northman were cold men, who were blunt, and frigid. Yet never had he met any southern as warm as either of his brothers. None ever came close to matching the fire inside of his sister. As the rumors go, the northman know better.

“Come on. Let’s get you another drink. It is a party afterall.” Benjen adds as he guides his brother back into the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> At this point i just like writing things from Benjen's P.O.V.


End file.
